Talk:Open (Oblivion)
I need to find higher-level versions of this spell; I'm stuck with "Open Lock: Easy" - anyone have any leads on who might be selling Average or Hard? --Justin 05:57, 30 March 2006 (CST) :I dont know exactly, but I'd check the Arcane Uni - or one of the mages guilds (one of them does specialize in Alteration I remember - just not which one exactly). --ShakataGaNai 06:18, 31 March 2006 (CST) :you can always join the arcane university and create your own open lock variations for the other difficulties ;). Nubl 12:43, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::Go to the Cheydinhal Mages Guild. [[User:RussianF|'~Яussiaп F']] 19:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Opening grates I was unable to open locked grates in a fort west from the Imperial City: the spell went right through the bars. Is that a limitation, or am I just supposed to aim more carefully? :It depends what type of grate you're talking about. Some of the barred doors in forts require a lever to be used to open the door. When you "highlight" the door, does it have a lock icon, telling you what level of lock is on it, or does it show a use icon? If there is a use icon, it should tell you that the gate needs to be opened elsewhere, such as with a lever, usually adjacent the door on either side. If it is locked, then yes, you probably just need to aim better. For example, with the barred doors inside the sewers you might have to aim at the lock itself, instead of just the center of the door. Failing that, you could make an open spell with a 5 foot area affect, and then cast at the ground next to the door instead. \*\ Hellhound43 17:41, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Opening gates There are two gates on a secret passage on Castle Bravil that can't be opened with Open spells. They have HARD locks on them, but when I use my "Open Hard Lock" spell, the "energy" that was supposed to unlock the gate just passes through it, hitting the wall on the other side of the gate. Did anyone else had problems with opening gates with the spell? Is it because the gate is not a solid door, but bars? Bobany :Yes, it can be hard to hit "grate"-type doors, such as those found in the sewers, but as far as I know it is possible. Try hitting one of the bars with the spell, or the lock (if appicable). Otherwise, you might be able to enchant an open spell with an area of effect of 10 ft or so, and then cast it near the door to unlock it. \*\ Hellhound43 23:54, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I tried this, but it didn't work... Guess I'll have to go for my skeleton key... lol. Bobany Open Very Hard Scroll? I just found seconds ago, while in Oblivion plains on a Dremora MMarkynaz a Open Very Hard Lock scroll spell. It opens Very hard locks in 1 ft... not very useful to me, but I was still very surprised. Edit before even posting: Well I just checked the list of scrolls... but still... Herlock 02:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC)Herlock